familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Joe Swanson
What ever happened to his son, Kevin? I know he got killed in Iraq but it seemed very vague. Is it possible that he would return? Not likely anymore. report I got from Family Guy director Greg Colton is that the writers are trying to work at getting rid of several unneeded characters and Kevin made that list. He can always be written back in if they need him but we were told not to count on it. --Buckimion 06:52, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Who else are they getting rid of? Also, they could've just sent him to college or a boot camp, his death was very sudden and unnoticed by other characters. That's why I still believe he's not really dead but "missing" in Iraq and his dead is an assumption. Or maybe Joe just looks at Kevin as dead to him because he feels his son failed by being captured. Joe has always had high expectations of Kevin. While no one is telling exactly 'who' gets killed yet, next season's premier episode (September 26) is a murder mystery. --Buckimion 19:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) But that might not be canon, like in Da Boom. They killed of pretty much everyone there. That's always a possibility...we'll see on September 26th. Kevin's death IS canon however for as long as the writer's wish it to be. --Buckimion 20:42, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Arn't they getting new executives? That has to change the story line. tom tuker is dieing next "tom tuker is dieing next" No, he's not going to die, well, not confirmed. SPOILER ALERT! "Thankgiving" is the episode that proves Kevin is not dead AND that he is an imposter. Kevin's Foster Family? Which episode does kevin go to a foster family? That episode was And the Wiener is... Be advised that since they are never seen and are not a direct relation, they do not qualify for a page on this wiki. --Buckimion 13:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Glass Eye Pardon me, but does anybody think that Joe getting a glass eye after being shot by Peter in "Lottery Fever" should be mentioned on this page? LeakLess52 Tooooot! 22:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I suppose it could be included as a note, just be aware that continuity is never a factor here as the Fourth wall makes it clear that she show isn't real life but a performance. --Buckimion 23:05, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Kevin returned Just saying. For those of you who think Kevin is dead, He's still alive. He returned to the show in the episode Thanksgiving. Thanks for that timely update. BTW - Titanic sank. --Buckimion 00:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) First of all, What do you mean that privous (I might have been splling it wrong) message was a timely update? and Second of all, What does BTW mean? It was written well over a month after the "Thanksgiving" episode aired so we were already well aware of it and you were commenting on very old news. BTW means "by the way". --Buckimion 18:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry, Thanks for telling me that BTW means "by the way". One more thing and i don't mean to be rude but why did you call me a Titanic sank. That's name calling I wasn't calling you names but pointing out the Titanic sank...old news. --Buckimion 18:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. No problem.One thing to understand is when something is made official by FOX or the staff (or in spite of the staff), people are VERY quick to report things here so a story that gets out is shared almost immediately rather than days or weeks after it airs. To top it off, sometimes things are shared and I get instructions to keep a lid on them until they are made official even if Seth or someone comments on it. I was ordered to try to keep word of Loretta's death quiet for months after Seth mentioned it in an public interview. I know of a couple of big events coming that I can't share. --Buckimion 19:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah! I wish Loretta was NEVER killed off. By the way. Annoying question, What does FTW mean? That's not one I commonly use, but Google claims it means "for the win". --Buckimion 19:32, January 11, 2012 (UTC) What is the episode where he’s crying ? That’s funny Travjt (talk) 08:32, August 27, 2019 (UTC)